Star Fox:Dark Fox:Chapter One:The New Recruit
by INUYASHA THE HALF DEMON1
Summary: There's a new evil aproching and The Star Fox Team has to prepare and whats the deale with this new fox is he frind or foe read and find out!


Listen this is my first story so I'm kind of new at this so if you are going to flame please leave helpful advise thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! Its creator and Nintendo own star Fox by the way I do own

Dark Fox though.

Star fox: Dark Fox: Chapter One: The New Recruit

Chapter 1:Recruiting A New Member

"It's been 10years since the Aparoids invaded Cornaria." "And now Star Fox and Star Wolf Are forced to team up." "With there new pilot Krystal." "It's been rather peaceful." "So Fox and his team decided to go to

the Academy."(Witch by the way is on Cornaria) "And recruit a new pilot." So now wee take you to Grate Fox where the story really begins.

"On Grate Fox we find the leader of the Star Fox team is talking to Falco about their trip to the academy and the recruiting job."

"Hay Falco what do you think about this mission I assigned us Fox said."

"It's a peace of shit Falco said."

"So that's what you think." "You don't know what the Hell the mission is you Bastard." "By the way Peppy do you agree with me." "About the mission being exciting or what Fox said."

"God Dammit Fox I don't take sides." "And you know it." "So stop this we've almost reached Cornaria." "And the

Academy said Peppy."

"Hay Fox what's this about me being a Bastard Falco said?"

"Nothing Fox said."

"Nothing huh well thing Damn You To Hell Fox McCloud Falco said."

"Damn You To Hell your self Falco Lombardi Fox said."

"Ah shut Th(Hic) The Hell up Hic Hic Hiccup Oh Shit Falco said."

"Ha ha ha Fox and Peppy said."

"Shu (Hic) Shut Up Falco said."

"Boo Fox said."

"Ahhh." "Oh Shit." "You almost made me Piss my self-Falco said."

"Well at least your Hiccups are gone Fox said."

"Well then I guess I should be thankful Falco said sarcastically."

"Hay guys what's up Slippy said."

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING TOAD Fox, Falco, and Peppy said."

"Guys stop picking on poor Slippy Krystal said."

"Krystal I um was... as Fox was about to finish his apology when Rob's voice interrupted him with an announcement."

"We are now approaching Cornaria Rob said in a mechanical voice."

"All right all pilots to your Arwings." "I want Falco Krystal And Peppy to come with me Fox said."

"Hay what about me Slippy said."

"Sorry Slip I'd feel much safer with Falco and Krystal as my wing mates Fox said."

"And Peppy has a lot of experience besides you're just a wimp Falco said."

"Hay what's the big idea calling me a wimp Slippy cried."

"Hay now Fox just let Slippy go." "And beside I want to keep an eye on Grate fox in peace." "And I'll keep in touch by communication all right Fox Peppy said."

"All right Slippy you can come just hurry to your Arwing before I change my mined Fox said in a Pissed-Off tone."

"Yippee Slippy said."

"What in Hell have I done Fox said as he jumped in his Arwing Fire Fox?"

"And they all left the hanger in a flash of light."

"Open the wings Fox said."

"Check your G-diffuser system Fox said."

"Falco hear I'm Fucking fine Falco said being annoyed."

"Krystal hear I'm ready to get this Fucking party started Krystal said excitedly."

"Krystal Fox said shocked."

"Whoops I meant Krystal hear all systems check out Krystal said."

"Slippy hear I'm ok Slippy said."

"Ya not for long though Fox and Falco Said."

"Boys Krystal said."

"I see Cornaria up a head Lets Rock & Roll Fox said." "As they head for the academy on the distant planet."

"When our heroes reached the Academy." "They landed their ships in the front of the training facility." "As they jumped out of their ships to explore the training facility." "When they got to the training area they ran into

General Pepper of the Cornarian Army." "Then Fox has to go and open that big fat mouth of his."

"General Pepper what the hell are you doing hear Fox said."

"Hell I should be asking you the same thing Fox Pepper said."

"Well we're hear to recruit a new member for Star Fox if that's all right with you General Fox said."

"Thats fine Fox Pepper Said."

"By the way the reason why I'm hear is because the Academy invited me to view their students and teach them all I know about the army Pepper said."

"As their conversation went on they watched the cadets train and home in on their skills and

Just as fox was watching the air combat training." "He noticed a black ship that was surpassing all the other ships." "Fox new he'd found his new recruit." "So he decided to ask a Question about him."

"Hay Pepper I was wandering whose ship is that Fox said."

"What ship are you talking about Fox Pepper said?"

"The black one Fox said."

"Oh you mean Shadow Fox Pepper said."

"Shadow Fox huh so by any chance do you know whom this ship belongs to Fox asked."

"Well yes in matter of fact I do know Shadow Fox belongs to a new pilot that just joined this academy about a month ago." "He goes by the name of Dark Fox and let me tell you he's about the same age as

"You and Fox and the same height too." "But his fur and eyes are different." "He has black fur and tow different colored eyes one's black and the others red Pepper said."

"Dark Fox huh so do you now his real name and or any other information about him Fox said."

"No I'm afraid that's all the information we have on him sorry Fox Pepper said."

"Thats okay Fox said."

As Fox and Pepper where still talking they had Know idea that Shadow Fox was landing and after

the ship touched ground and the cockpit was opened out jumped this black fox and he was walking

towards them he said some thing to Pepper while Fox was talking to his crew.

"Hay General Pepper Dark Fox said."

"Hay Dark Fox by the why have you met the Star Fox Team yet Pepper said."

"Yeah I've herd allot about them and no I haven't yet but I should go over and say high

Dark Fox said."

So he went over to great Fox and his team with a warm hallo.

"Hay Fox how are you doing Dark Fox said."

"Fin Fox was about to say when he got cut off."

"How in the hell do you know my name Fox said."

To be continued.

Well thats the end off chapter one I hope you'll like it so please R and R that means Read and Review

I won't update until I have at least 10 People review than I'll continue the Story. So Latter.


End file.
